The simple change
by MDfilmaker
Summary: What if Naruto asked who his mother was and the Sandaime told him because the fourth never told the Sandaime he couldn’t. Watch Naruto grow up as he strives to become the greatest hunter-nin in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Simple Change

Naruto the Simple Change

By: Mdfilmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

Summary: What if Naruto asked who his mother was and the Sandaime told him because the fourth never told the Sandaime he couldn't. Watch Naruto grow up as he strives to become the greatest hunter-nin in the world.

Six year old Naruto was looking from the bench in the park looking out he was kids playing with their parents and some even learning how to be a ninja. I just wasn't fair nobody would adopt him and all the parents would glare at him taking other children away from him. He wasn't starting the academy for another three years but by then everybody would be ahead of him. Their were two things he wanted it this world one was to become a great ninja like the Hokage. The other was to find out who is parents were but the Sandaime would tell Naruto who his parents where except that they were great ninjas. Naruto made up his mind to see the old man Sandaime and at least ask him who his mom or dad was and maybe ask him to train him.

Naruto left the park and began his way to the Hokage tower. The receptionist their had to make sure that Sandaime was in a meeting and then let the boy right in.

Naruto then barged through the door yelling "Hi old man." Most people believe calling the most powerful man in the village old man is disrespectful but the Sandaime knew when Naruto said that it was with the utmost respect for him.

"Hello Naruto what can I do for you today." Sarutobi said with a grandfather like smile.

"Old man I was wonder if you could train me please," Naruto asked "If not could you at least tell me who my parents are."

"Naruto I would love to train you but then that would show favoritism to somebody and I cannot do that as Hokage and unfortunately," Sarutobi was about to say no when he looked and Naruto and him depressed. Sarutobi thought for a moment and then continued, "I cannot tell you how your father is but I can tell you how your mother is." Naruto instantly perked up upon hearing he could who is mother was but still wanted to know who his father was.

"Why can you only tell me who my mom was but not my father?" Naruto asked confused.

"Both of your parents had several enemies but you mother had less and they would come after you." Sarutobi said. "Now your mother was known as the Fiery Death one of the greatest hunter-nin Konoha ever had and most likely will ever be. You mother real name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was just like you in so many ways like your smile and your personality. Your mother was not originally from Konoha but was from the whirlpool country she came here for sanctuary from the third great ninja war." Naruto brightened considerably as the Sandaime continued, "She also had a bloodline." This completely shocked Naruto so much he fell out of his chair. "Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto shook his head yes and gestured him to continue. The Sandaime chuckled at Naruto then made a decision that would change the shinobi world forever. "Now that I realize Naruto somebody does need to train you but I can't but I do know something that can help you and will help you become a hunter-nin like your mother." Sarutobi went into his back room that held thousands of scrolls and grabbed two. "Come Naruto I don't have a lot of time and this will help you greatly."

The Sandaime left with Naruto in tow and left toward the nearest training ground. Their Sarutobi taught Naruto how to call out and mould his chakra. Sarutobi didn't say anything but was surprised at the flow the boy learned as well as his chakra stores and knew he had a prodigy on his hands.

Sarutobi motioned Naruto to sit down as he looked at the two scrolls in his hands. "This Naruto," holding out his left hand, "is the scroll that instructs and tells you about your bloodline while this is," holding out his right hand, "the jutsu I'm going to show you is called the Kage Bushin it is a kenjutsu that divides the users chakra evenly and creates a clone. Now there is another aspect of the jutsu but I will show this when you have master the jutsu." Sarutobi showed how to manipulate his chakra and then left our favorite blond with the scroll and left.

Naruto immediately wanted to continue practicing but then he remembered his bloodline and slowly unrolled the scroll and was shock at what it said.

To my dearest son,

Naruto I hope you are doing well have lived a good life. I'm sorry I not their to teach you all the things that most mother's but if you are reading this than I did not make it out of surgery alive. Don't you think for a moment that is was your fault that I did not make it because that would just kill me. I was very happy to hold you in my arms and know you will be a great person and an even better ninja. Now you do have a bloodline it's called the Destiny Winds.

This is not an all-powerful bloodline like the Uchiha or Hyuuga but one that could be better if trained right. The Destiny Winds is what most people would call a hunter-nin bloodline because of it two advantages first is that you call the wind and ask it will simply guide you to your enemy or tell you if an enemy is coming. Now the second part of our bloodline is that you use the wind to surround you to hid you sent this is very good if you want to hid from other ninja's or sneak up on them. Naruto I have to go I'm about to go into surgery I'm sorry and I love you.

Your loving mother,

Uzumaki Kushina

Naruto looked at the scroll several time and eventually went home and cried himself to sleep because for the first time in along time he had found his origins and that somebody loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up early the next morning and looked around his apartment. It wasn't too big nor was it to small it had one bedroom, a bathroom, a small living room, and a kitchen. Naruto remembered all that happened yesterday and finally found comfort knowing something of his origins and then remembered the jutsu the old man gave him as well as the other scrolls sealed at the bottom of his mothers scroll. Unfortunately Naruto didn't know how to unseal the scroll so he would just have to wait for that Naruto looked at the Kage Bushin scroll and went out to nearest training field and practiced.

3 weeks later Naruto was frustrated he just couldn't get the stupid jutsu to work finally after his hundredth time that day Naruto screamed, "Kage Bushin," he put a lot more chakra into the jutsu than any other time tried and suddenly he heard a popping noise. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw five identical Naruto staring back at him smiling. With a cry of Yatta he dispelled the jutsu and went to the old man's office to show him that he did it.

Naruto made his way into the Hokage office and shouted, "Hey old man I did it I made five Kage Bushins."

To say the Sandaime was shocked would be the telling him Ich Ich Paradise was canceled. Naruto focused and then created one kage bushin. Sarutobi smiled and said, "Great job Naruto now do you know how this jutsu will help you out with your training" Sarutobi asked suspiciously and Naruto instantly shook his head no. The Sandaime took the bushin the back room and told him his favorite line from his book and then hit it on the back of it's head dispelling it.

"Ew Ero-Kage why did you say that." Naruto said.

"Now Naruto did I tell you or the bushin?" Sarutobi asked

"You told it to the bushin??" Naruto was now completely confused and looked at Sandaime for the answer.

"Naruto Unlike an ordinary Bushin, which is just an illusion, a Kage Bunshin is an actual clone. Each Kage Bunshin retains all the intelligence and abilities of the creator. When the Kage Bushin is dispersed, either through its own actions or the actions of others, the chakra stored within the clone returns to the creator, less the energy used in its creation and during its existence. Any experience or knowledge it gained during its existence is also returned to the creator, but only if the Kage Bunshin disperses itself."

This means that this is a very potent technique both in and out of combat. In combat, it is the prefect scout as they have the ability to instantaneously communicate anything they observe to the creator over great distances simply by dispersing themselves. As they are full clones, each Kage Bunshin retains the thoughts of its creator and is able to act in a coordinated fashion. While they do not have the physical durability of some other bunshin techniques, Kage Bunshins are capable of performing jutsus independent of their creator and are limited only by the amount of chakra they possess. These aspects of the jutsu allow it to act as a force multiplier, enabling a skilled shinobi to turn the tide of a battle if used in the appropriate manner."

Outside of combat, Kage Bunshin is a near perfect training jutsu. The creator is able to multiply themselves numerous times and perform multiple, independent tasks. When each of these tasks is completed, the clones can simply disperse themselves and the knowledge and experience the Kage Bunshin gained is transmitted back to its creator. These tasks could be simply reading a book or practicing a jutsu. With this jutsu, a ninja can learn many times faster than would normally be possible. There are a couple of limitations or drawbacks to the jutsu. The first is that the task or jutsu being practiced cannot be overly violent as the Kage Bunshin could be dispersed accidentally. The second is that the ninja is still required to physically exercise their body to execute what is learned as only knowledge and chakra are returned to the creator. Do you understand Naruto?" The Sandaime asked.

The said child was in shock at what he had heard and slowly brightened knowing what he could do with the jutsu at his disposal.

"Now Naruto I want you to take this note to the library and give it to the head librarian she was a good friend of your mothers and will help you out very much." The Sandaime reaches into his desk and pulled out a small envelope and gave it to Naruto. "This is for you so you can buy shinobi gear such as weights, kunai, shrunken, and new clothes."

Naruto looked at the envelope and thanked the old man profusely and left his office and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch and then went to the library. Now Naruto was scared because he was usually kick out of place but trusted the old man and went into the library. The library was closed, like the Hokage had mentioned, so he didn't let that stop him. He waited till nobody was around to question him about going to a closed library before finally entering.

This was his first time in the library, but he had heard bad things about it. Because of this, he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the place didn't seem all that bad. It was tidy, the smell was clean, and it just had an air of friendliness to it. Feeling more confident, Naruto started walking around a bit, looking for the head librarian.

"I am sorry young man, but we are closed today." A voice said from behind him. Naruto turned around to see an elderly woman standing there looking at him.

"Are you the head librarian?" he asked the woman. She nodded. "The Hokage asked me to give this to you." He said as he held out the letter that he had been given. The woman raised an eye a bit at this, but took the letter and read through it quickly.

"Ahh.. I see. So you must be Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked. Naruto flinched a bit at this. Bad things tend to happen when strangers recognize Konoha's 'Demon Brat'. The woman didn't miss the action, and mentally scowled. _'How could those bastards treat a kid like that?'_ "Don't worry, the Sandaime has always spoken fondly of you. My name is Yariko Kouri. Sarutobi wrote that you can create Kage Bunshins?" Seeing him nod, she smiled, "that is very impressive. I would be glad to help you become a great ninja."

Naruto's good mood returned in full force. _Another person who believes in me! I won't let you down old man! I will become the greatest ninja ever!_

Naruto created a dozen Kage Bunshins, which was about the limit he could maintain without exhausting himself. The two spent a while going over the organization of the books and scrolls in the unrestricted section, and Kouri pointed out a few good academy level ninja introduction books, which Naruto's Bunshins started reading. Naruto learned that Kouri was a retired jounin kunoichi, so she had answers for most things Naruto had questions about. She told him he would only be allowed to use Kage Bunshins in the library on weekends, as it is usually quite full during the week, and Naruto couldn't afford to be showing off jounin level jutsu in public.

Naruto found the day to be surprisingly enjoyable. The only trouble he had was when he dispelled his Bunshins, and the large influx of knowledge planting itself in his mind left him with a serious headache for a quick while. '_Going to have to work on that one.'_ he mused. Before leaving, Kouri offered to purchase him all the ninja supplies he would need for a while, as long as he brought the money to pay her back. Naruto readily agreed to this. Naruto left home that knowing no matter what happened he was going to make his mother proud and become the greatest hunter-nin the world has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Simple Change

Naruto the Simple Change

By: Mdfilmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

Summary: What if Naruto asked who his mother was and the Sandaime told him because the fourth never told the Sandaime he couldn't. Watch Naruto grow up as he strives to become the greatest hunter-nin in the world

Talking

Jutsu

Begin

Naruto came back the next day and found out that Yariko had gather several scrolls as well as book for Naruto and his clones to read as well as supplies and a note. Naruto took the note and it read:

Dear Naruto,

I know who your mother was as she was a friend of mine and I am guessing that you want to become a hunter-nin like your mother. I have bought you new shinobi cloths as well as weights for speed, kunai, shrunken, sebon needles, and finally a combat knife that belonged to your mother that is very special as well as a scroll to learn how to use it. Naruto I know most kids these days and they just want to learn new jutsu but you should learn all I have give for the scrolls and books before learning anything else.

Yariko

Naruto read the note once again to make sure he read it correctly and then looked at the stack of scrolls and books that were their they read history the great ninja, politics for the ninja, geography of the world, introduction to botany, anatomy what is what, chakra what it is and how to control it, stealth for beginners, and many more. Naruto looked at the stack of books and wonder why this was important but would ask later. Naruto made a single hand sign and six kage bushins popped into existence and ordered them to start reading the chakra book and a few others first then the real Naruto looked at the equipment that was laid out.

On the pile of supplies he found a kunai holster, a sebon holder, a shuriken pouch, and an ornate looking combat knife and holder. Naruto looked at the knife with great care remembering that it was his mothers. It was about twelve inches in total length four for the handle and eight for the blade what was interesting about the blade is that a symbol for a dragon on that flat part of the blade and was double edged with small point at the top of the handle. Naruto also saw a scroll and then saw it was instructions on how to handle a knife it had instructions for novice to master level.

Naruto put them down and then saw the cloths that Yariko pick out for him. First was tight black combat boots with a navy pants that he saw had several pockets as well a shin guards. Next was a black/blue sleeveless mess shirt that was tight and finally he was a navy mask that covered his whole head but you could see the eyes. (Think Ninja Guiden Mask) Again Naruto wanted to know the answer but he guessed he would find out later.

The last thing Naruto saw a pair of weights ankle and wrist that looked like sweat bands as well a scroll that had instructions on how to use them. Naruto back it all in a bag and left the library to go home and try on his new cloths and weights as well as reading over the novice scroll on how to wield a combat knife. Naruto didn't get far in novice scroll and suddenly realized how late it was so he went back slowly to the library and one by one dispelled each of his clones and took in the information the clones had. Naruto went home a reviewed everything the clones did that day and realized he could practice most of things tomorrow at a training field.

Naruto woke up the next morning and jogged to the nearest training field, which was a lot of work since he was wearing his new weights. When Naruto finally arrived at the training field he was tired but was ready to train any way. Naruto made six clones again and gave each of them specific instructions the first two would work on practicing with the kunai, sebon needles, and shuriken. The next one would work on stealth and the other would work on tracking. The last of the clones would work on the chakra control techniques he read about such as moving a rubber ball from one hand to another with only chakra, the leaf floating exercise, and the leaf balancing exercise. While the real Naruto physically worked out and tried to work with his combat knife.

(Time skip)

Naruto was walking toward the hokage tower wondering why he had been called. Naruto was also reminiscing about the three of training he had done so far. Each day he had been able to create more and more kage bushins and the training paid off greatly. He had the knowledge most ninjas would die for. Naruto found out why he had to read all of the other boring books that he thought were pointless.

(Flash back)

Yariko was walking through the library on Saturday and Naruto asked her why he was learning such pointless things such as theory and boring things. Yariko answered there are three primary attributes that differentiate one ninja from another. Each of these aspects is very important and can mean the difference between life and death for a ninja. Those three aspects are physical effectiveness, mental acuity, and determination. You cannot be a truly successful ninja unless you possess all three of these attributes. If you are immensely strong physically, but weak of mind or weak in spirit, then you are destined for failure. You must have the intelligence to utilize your strength effectively and the will to persevere in the face of adversity in order to succeed. Naruto then took all the lessons he learned to heart and hit paid of greatly.

(Flash back)

Naruto took great strives to master all that he learned and tested his knowledge daily with test. During the three years he also found out how to open the scrolls at the bottom of his moms letter describing how to train his bloodline the Destiny Winds. He was now up to a point to where nothing could sneak up on him and he could track down anything with the winds guiding him. Naruto also found a taijutsu style for himself the Shishi Aishi, the Shishi Aishi relied on quick hits meant to disable an opponent, those hits didn't exactly leave much damage but with Naruto weights he usually took out opponents in a few well-placed strikes. Next Naruto thought about his genjutsu skills. Naruto took great strives to learn genjutsu and learned how to cast the illusion on one or two senses and that wasn't good enough for him but he did excel detecting and dispelling genjutsu. Then Naruto thought about his weapons accuracy and that was what he excelled in next to ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and sealing. He wouldn't be called a weapons master any time soon but each throw was with great precision and could easily hit his target. Ninjutsu was Naruto favorite but although he wasn't a ninja officially he knew the **Kage Bushin no jutsu**, **Kawarimi no jutsu**, **Henge no jutsu**, **Fire style: Fire stream no jutsu**, **Water style: water condensation no jutsu**, **Earth style: Mineral harden no jutsu**, **lightning style: shock touch no jutsu**, **Wind style: wind fist**, **Wind style: twister**, and finally the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Naruto learned that each of the elemental jutsu in the unrestriced section of the library were for acadamy students to learn to manipulate each of the elements to the first degree. During that time Naruto learned he had an affinity to wind so Naruto worked on learning to minipulate the wind so he was able to cut a leaf in half with just his wind chakra with a little bit of exparementation and hard work Naruto was able to use his wind manipulation and use it in combination with his knife.

Thinking about Naruto combat knife made Naruto want to smile he was in the intermedate section of his scrolls and it really showed. This finally made Naruto think back on sealing and the reason why he was hated in the village.

(Flash back)

Naruto woke up from a frightning dream and suddenly remembered seeing a seal on his stomach. Naruto molded some chakra and soon a seal apeared on his stomach. Naruto that day went to old man to ask about what the seal was and why it was their. "Old man, tell me about how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi." Naruto smirked when he saw the Hokage pale a bit before giving the common answer about how the Yondaime had killed it at the cost of his life. "That was a nice story, but how about you give me the truth?"

Sarutobi studied the boy in front of him for a minute before nodding his head a bit, "The Kyuubi was an unstoppable maelstrom of destruction, and nothing we did could even slow the beast down. Driven to desperation, the Yondaime used a summoning kinjutsu that he had created, the **Shiki fuujin**, in order to summon the Shinigami. In exchange for his soul, the Yondaime had the Shinigami seal away the Kyuubi inside of a newborn child...you."

Naruto accepted the answer, but he had one final question he needed answered, "Shinigami? Does that mean that my seal is strong enough to contain the beast?"

The Sandaime nodded, with the ghost of a smile on his face, "You don't need to worry about the demon getting free Naruto-kun. I have seen many seals in my life, and the one on you is by far the most complex I have ever seen." Naruto felt relief at the answer. It wasn't hard for him to accept the fact that he had a demon sealed inside of him, but the concept of the demon breaking free and killing everybody didn't much appeal to him.

(Flash back end)

Naruto walked into the office with a smile knowing he protects millions of people everyday by holding the demon back.

Sandaime smiled and gestured Naruto to sit down. "Now Naruto I know you want to go to the academy but I believe it would be a complete was of time spending three years to learn the Bushin no jutsu when you have the Kage Bushin." Naruto looked on wondering what was going to happen know.

"Instead I am going to instate you as a gennin and send you out on smaller mission such as patrol and other things to get experience. When the rest of the students graduate you will be put on an official team." Naruto was shock but didn't respond.

"Naruto this training will help you experience trust me you will like and meet other ninja of Konoha. I now you want to make friends and this will be your chance." The Sandaime said with a grandfather like smile. Little did he know that this simple change would eventually affect all of Konoha.

End

That's chapter 2 folks so how to you like it?

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the Simple Change

By: Mdfilmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

Summary: What if Naruto asked who his mother was and the Sandaime told him because the fourth never told the Sandaime he couldn't. Watch Naruto grow up as he strives to become the greatest hunter-nin in the world

Talking

Jutsu

Begin

Naruto sighed as he walked toward the academy. He knew the teacher Iruka well enough when going out on small missions like recon or patrolling the village a simple d-rank mission or he talked to him during guard duty. Naruto reflected back at all the things that have happened to him including the promotion to a Tibetan Gennin. A Tibetan Gennin was a gennin that was too specialized to be placed on a team or in Naruto's opinion a gennin that could do higher rank missions with several chunnin or a few jounin to accomplish a mission. Naruto was also a diplomat for the Sand. Naruto smiled at the memory of him meeting his fellow container.

(Flashback)

Naruto was on a simple delivery mission by himself to give a letter to the kazekage when he saw somebody blocking his path. The kid was about 5'4 with red hair and a gourd on his back. He spoke in an eerie tone, "Mother wants your blood. Prove my existence."

Sand rushed toward Naruto a high speeds and with a quick flash over a few seals wind rushed though the area as Naruto said, "Resistance seals deactivated." A great rush of wind blew the sand away as Naruto rushed toward his opponent at speeds thought impossible for someone his age and landed a solid hit to the red haired assailant gut making him spit out blood.

"Mother what is this red substance and is this what pain feels like" the red head asked confused. He looked at Naruto with insane eyes and said, "Mother will get you for this false sleep no Jutsu"

"Why would anybody want to fall asleep in the middle of battle" Naruto wondered. His question was answered when sand exploded from the ground forming a giant one tailed raccoon. "Oh that's why."

"I'm finally out and now I shall crush you!" Shiku stated

"You have to be kidding me he's a container." Naruto screamed. A blond hair girl with four pigtails landed beside him as well a boy wearing a black suit that looked like a cat with make-up and a jounin with most of his face covered up.

The jounin turned to him and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Me this freak attacked me with sand and I retaliated standard protocol for all villages. Is this guy a demon container?" Naruto screamed/asked.

"Yes his name is Garra but his seal is unstable." The jounin asked.

"Give me cover I'm going to paralyze him and bring him down."

"How are you going to do that?" the kid with make-up on asked. Naruto simple bit his thumb and went though several seals and slammed his hand on the ground saying "Summoning Jutsu". In a big puff of smoke Naruto stood on top of Bragan the serpent boss.

"Hot sand, hot sand" Bragan said in a billowing voice, "Naruto why did you summon me here to this infernal place." Naruto had received a summoning contract for serpents from his mother saying that only those of Uzumaki blood could sign it.

"Look ahead boss and see what I see." Naruto said. The great serpent looked forward and narrowed his eyes, "I need you to secure him so I can come up with a seal to paralyze him."

Bragan simple nodded and quickly dodged the wind bullets that Shiku and wrapped his body around him constricting him while Naruto quickly drew a seal on paper and slammed it on his head sealing up Shiku and breaking the Jutsu turning it into nothing but sand. Naruto nodded to Bragan and simply disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto walked up the red head and kneeled down next to him and pulled up his shirt looking for the seal.

"Hey what are you doing to my little brother Garra" Temari asked.

"Checking his seal", Naruto stated, "There is no way a seal can be this unstable to actually allow his demon to come out if he is just sleeping." Naruto pushed a little chakra into his chest and did not like what he found. On Garra's stomach there was a five-pointed containment seal with a three-pointed berserker seal. Naruto turned and yelled, "Who on Kami's great earth put's a berserker seal on a container."

"That would be the council's fault", the kazekage said appearing in a swirl of sand.

"Dad what do you mean?" Temari asked.

"The council took your mother when she was about to give birth and sealed Shiku inside of Garra without my decision or consent." The kazekage said regretfully, "It was their fault for ordering your cousin Yuashu to assassinate Garra."

"Your council sucks", Naruto said bluntly, "If it makes it any better I can fix Garra's seal by taking of the Berserker seal and placing a nine-star elemental seal. It's the strongest seal I know and I should allow Garra to sleep as well as the ability to retain his control of sand but It will have to work on his control."

The sand shinobi's could only nod their heads. After a few days Garra was told of what was going to happen and eagerly accepted. After a formal apology to the citizen's of the sand Garra was accepted. In the end Naruto was claimed a hero and soon made regular trips to the sand to hang out with the sand siblings, check up on Garra's seal, and get some well deserved RNR.

(Flashback end)

Naruto was actually glad to meet the new class because one he got to beat the shit out of the rookie of the year which he did last year with Neji and meet his subordinates. It was just after lunch and he walked in and waved to Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-sempa," Naruto said casually, "These new batch of rookies."

Iruka just laughed and nodded, "Yes these are new the rookies and they have a great amount of potential."

Naruto looked around the class seeing several of the girls looking at him with blushes on their faces looking between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto saw several clan heads in this group what he saw was a Hyuuga, Nara, Aburame, Yamanka, Uchiha, Akimichi, and Inuzuka. Naruto casually wondered if all the clan head's of that time were trying to release the stress of the fourth war.

Naruto did an eye smile let in took a deep breath while Iruka covered his ears, "Alright maggots my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Tibetan gennin. I will be working with several of you during your first C-rank mission during this year. If you have any questions ask them now" Naruto yelled.

A boy with a dog on his head raised his hand and Naruto nodded, "Hey aren't you that guy my sister talks about saying that you're the next big hunter-nin."

"If any of you are from ninja clans I may have worked with several of them on several missions in the other countries I am known as Naruto "the Whirlpool" Uzumaki." Naruto said proudly.

"The Whirlpool what kind of name is that" a girl in pink hair asked.

Naruto looked over to the girl and said, "I had gotten the name for several of the jutsu's I use. You see the jutsu's I use are not from Konoha but from the Whirlpool country. Most of which haven't been seen since its destruction."

"Hm you don't look that tough." A boy in black hair shaped like the end of a duck said.

"Then let's see duck ass meet me out side in five minutes." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Outside the Academy)

Naruto received the clone's memories and looked around and saw several ninja's and parents waiting. It was a small tradition that Naruto embarrassed the rookie of the year. He looked over to the side and saw team nine or Team Guy. What most people don't know is that you receive a number if you're a rookie but a name if you are at least a year old.

"So you guy's made it in time to see me kick this year's rookie of year." Naruto made a quick eye smile.

"Most Youthful Naruto that you will show a genius, what a genius of hard work can do" Lee said doing a nice guy pose.

Tenten smirked "Just don't overdo it like last year with Neji. You're supposed to knock them down a few pegs not a couple dozen."

Neji cringed at the memory he had been on the receiving end of a 100 years of Pain and a long beat down of taunts. "No I concur the Uchiha needs to be brought down a dozen pegs as well a stick removed from his.."

"Just like I removed you fate stick, come on Neji it's me." Naruto said. It took several victories over Neji to get it though his thick skull that fate did not exist and to realize that If he wanted to change that clan he would have to work with Hinata and the Main Branch to mend the houses not separate them and they had made great progress even Hinata the shy girl was now third in the class instead of the middle.

Naruto entered the center of the ring and waited for the Uchiha to get there. He slowly put his hand on his combat knife and removed it from its holster. He spun the knife in his left then his right hand over the years he had become ambidextrous. Saskue slowly entered the ring with a superior smirk on his face.

"Ready to lose dobe," Saskue said full of arrogance.

"I am going to make you eat those words," Naruto said, "the match is an old favorite its quite simple the first to get six cuts wins. That means that blood has to leak."

"It doesn't matter I will beat you and then take those Whirlpool jutsu mine," Saskue said.

"He is so dead," Lee said fear full as the temperature dropped to below zero.

"Iruka start the match now," Naruto said in barely controlled anger.

"Naruto you," he got no further as said boy was sending a glare that could level a mountain and started the match.

No sooner than the match had started it ended. Naruto dashed forward with his knife and with speed beyond the Uchiha could track at the time three cuts first on his left arm, then his back, finally his right arm. (If you need to picture it he made a circle around him) Then made a slash at his face leaving a line from his right ear to his mouth. Then spun on his heal and stabbed him in the stomach. Naruto slowly walked away leaving a good tidbit of advice as the Uchiha collapsed on the ground.

"The only people I will ever teach those jutsu are my family or those I deem worthy," Naruto said in a monotone voice.

END

To all those that supported me during my surgery I thank you it will be a while before I continue with my stories

This is MDfilmaker signing out for now.


End file.
